Cherry Russell
Cherry Russell is a main character of Nationality Mew Mew. Her Mew form is Mew Cherry Pie. Appearance Cherry Cherry is a pale skinned girl with short straight dark red hair paired with baby blue eyes. Her casual clothes are usually cute which consists of dresses, shirts, skirts, and shorts. In & Out Café Her work uniform is a black dress with a white apron paired with black slip-ons. As Mew Cherry Pie As Mew Cherry, her hair turns light red and eyes turn red and se also grows a pair of small dark grey monkey ears and a long grey tail. Her outfit consists of a red sleeveless dress that's thigh-length, light red tights and for shoes, red slip-ons. She also has red garters on both arms, her right thigh, and a choker around her neck. The top of her dress and the tops and bottoms of her garters and choker are lined with light red lace. A gold pendant hangs off her choker, and her Mew Mark is on her forehead. Personality Cherry is a kind and energetic girl, who's always finding a way to have fun, though many can't stand it. Always willing to help out others in need, though whenever that happens she can get a tad bit serious about it. Many others avoid her due to it. Biography Cherry grew up in a rather normal household, except with her brother and sister. She was always treated equally along with her siblings, so no one was left out. As a child growing up, she would always do things with her siblings, even though they would also argue and fight, which was normal for siblings to do. Cherry would always help out others the best way she can and have fun doing it. Whenever there was a student in her class who was alone she would always hit up and talk to them to make them feel welcomed and have someone to talk to, she was pretty sociable as a child throughout kindergarten up until she hit high school. Abilities Weapon and Attack Cherry's weapon is the Cherry Fan, a giant fan in the shades of red. A gold bow with a pink heart is attached to the handle of the fan. Her attack is Ribbon Cherry Pie Leafage, which she swishes her giant fan like she's blowing air and then a huge storm of leaves appear around the target like if it were a tornado. Development Her attack is inspired by the Pokémon move known as "Leaf Tornado" from Generation V. Cherry shares the same hair color, eye color and eyebrow shape with her mom and younger brother. Cherry's father and little sister share the same hair color and eye color. Etymology Cherry is the fruit of many plants of the genus Prunus, and is a fleshy drupe. Russell is an English surname meaning 'little red one'. Cherry Pie is a pie made with cherries. Trivia * The Phayre's Leaf Monkey is a species of lutung found in Southeast Asia. * Cherry is from New York City. * Her only language is English. Gallery Phayre's leaf monkey.jpg|The Phayre's leaf monkey Cherry Pie.jpg|Cherry Pie Cherry's_Mom_Pam.png|Cherry's Mom Pam Cherry's Dad Louis.png|Cherry's Dad Louis Cherry's Sister Sarah.png|Cherry's Sister Sarah Cherry's_Brother_Marcus.png|Cherry's Brother Marcus Category:Mew Mews Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Red Mews Category:Mews with Primate Genes Category:Weapon Users: Fan Category:Weapon Users: Earth Category:Nationality Mew Mew Category:Nationality Mew Mew Characters Category:Members of Nationality Mew Mew Category:Princess Mew